Paperwork
by Ufos n Other Stuff
Summary: oneshot ubicado durante los primeros capitulos de la quinta temporada... Kate tiene que hacer el tedioso papeleo mientras que Castle esta en una junta con la editorial... una llamada para distraerse y la cosa se pone intensa... disfruten


**Fue horrible… no pude ver el capítulo de ayer de Castle! Y estoy que me muero porque no tengo internet…**

 **Mientas tanto les traigo un one-shot de un día cualquiera en la quinta temporada, ubicado entre el 5x02 y el 5x05, antes de que los chicos se enteren de que Castle y Beckett están juntos**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Beckett se mantenía sentada en su escritorio en la comisaría rellenando unos informes que tenía atrasados. Pasaba la pluma con cansancio y apatía en un intento por concentrar sus pensamientos en lo que tenía enfrente. Revisaba la hora con más frecuencia de lo normal, rodando los ojos al darse cuenta de que no habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde la vez anterior. La pila de papales sobre su escritorio no había bajado nada en la última hora, y eso la mantenía frustrada. Parecía que nunca acabarían.

La comisaría se mantenía en completo silencio, los policías iban y venían a la sala de descanso en busca de café de la maravillosa máquina que Castle había comprado durante su primer año ahí. Ryan y Esposito se mantenían ocupados en sus propios documentos, también deseando que las horas pasaran rápido para poder abandonar el precinto.

Ese día no había habido ningún caso y se habían tenido que conformar con adelantar el papeleo que les venía llamando desde semanas anteriores. Afuera el sol resplandecía como ningún otro día y sin embargo los detectives debían permanecer encerrados haciendo la parte aburrida de su trabajo.

Para mala suerte de Beckett y otro punto en contra de ese jodido día, Castle había tenido junta con la editorial desde temprano, y no se había aparecido por ahí durante todo el día. Eso hacía más cansados y tediosos los minutos.

Kate dejó la hoja recién terminada sobre la pila al lado derecho del escritorio y volvió a revisar su reloj de mano, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y soltando un bufido de cansancio. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, darse un baño de espuma y sumirse en un profundo sueño o, en el caso contrario, pasarse la noche en vela hablando con su novio como muchas otras noches en las que habían decidido extrañarse un poquito.

Las cosas entre ellos iban bastante bien. Jamás creyó que se sentiría tan bien el compartir todos esos momentos con él. La adrenalina de que nadie lo sabía. Y ya no les afectaba la duda que en su momento fue la causante de incertidumbre ante el futuro; el fin de la pasión. Ya no tenía miedo de que las cosas entre ellos terminaran cuando esa adrenalina llegara a su fin, porque sabía que era con él con quien quería estar. Nadie más.

Y como si sus pensamientos lo hubiesen evocado su teléfono se iluminó y la cara sonriente de Castle apareció en pantalla. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad y aunque quisiera tardar un poco en contestar tampoco pudo. Sus ansias de escuchar su voz ganaron ante sus intentos por no parecer desesperada.

—Beckett —Contestó aun sabiendo que era él quien hablaba, pero no quería mostrarse en evidencia ante los chicos que, al buscar cualquier oportunidad para distraerse, habían levantado sus cabezas y la miraban fijamente.

—Hola, detective —Castle se mantenía de pie frente al espejo del baño de caballeros en el edifico de la editorial. Se había excusado para ir al baño y aprovechó para hacerle una llamada a su chica—. ¿La interrumpo? —Preguntó jugueteando con la pluma que había tomado una vez entró a la junta y de la cual no se había desprendido en las últimas horas.

—No demasiado. Estaba haciendo el papeleo —Sin querer Beckett había comenzado a juguetear con los suaves rizos que caían por sus hombros, iniciando un cortejo a distancia que últimamente salía a relucir cuando estaba con el escritor.

—Suena interesante —Rick sabía reconocer exactamente ese tono de voz, y tanto bien que le hacía en esos momentos en lo que lo único que quería era salir volando de ahí.

—No tanto como cree, señor Castle. ¿Cómo la lleva usted? —Kate se mordió el labio posando los antebrazos en la madera de su escritorio e inclinándose hacia enfrente tras echarle una rápida mirada al despacho de Gates, la cual estaba enfrascada en sus propios asuntos.

—Esta junta es aburridísima, por lo que creo que hasta el más simple papeleo podría mitigar la espera de ir a casa de mi novia y no sacarla de la habitación en toda la noche —La sonrisa de Beckett se ensanchó y no pudo evitar ese calor agradable extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

—Así que tiene novia, señor escritor —Dijo Kate tentativamente, siendo plenamente consciente del lugar en donde se encontraba y de ante quienes estaba, sin saber que sus compañeros habían empezado a notar su llamada.

Ryan y Esposito observaban a su jefa desde sus escritorios, encontrando misterioso tal comportamiento que era algo inusual. Parecía bastante enfrascada en la conversación telefónica con quién sabe quién. Hasta parecía que estaba ¿flirteando? La miraban toquetear las cosas de su escritorio y jugar con su cabello, sonreír suavemente. ¿Beckett tenía novio? Ryan hizo rodar su silla con cuidado hasta quedar junto a Esposito.

—Hey, ¿estás viendo lo que yo veo? —Preguntó el Espo' antes de que Ryan dijera algo. El irlandés asintió sin quitar la mirada de la detective.

—Lo veo claro. ¿Desde cuándo Beckett tiene novio? —Preguntó en voz baja tratando de no llamar la atención de los pocos policías, de Gates o de la misma Beckett.

—No lo sé, bro. Pero hay que investigar eso. ¿Cómo puede ser que no confíe en nosotros? —Ryan se encogió de hombros aún sorprendido.

—Claro que tengo novia —Dijo Castle del otro lado de la línea de Kate, bailando los dedos en los azulejos de lavado—. Es una mujer extraordinaria. Probablemente la conozca, detective.

— ¿Extraordinaria, huh? No estoy segura de conocerla, ¿ _ésta_ mujer tiene nombre? —Inquirió esbozando una seductora sonrisa que no se imaginaba dejar salir en su trabajo. Juraría que se había vuelto loca. ¿Desde cuándo hacía ese tipo de llamadas estando en la comisaría? Castle había sacado su lado rebelde y también su lado tierno. Él la hacía, definitivamente, mejor persona. Desde que estaba con él se sentía más más feliz, con más ganas de vivir, y sobre todo más distendida hasta el punto de dejarse llevar por sus instintos de seducción. Con moderación, claro.

—Así es. Se llama Kate. Es una diosa increíble. Tan hermosa interna como externamente. Cada vez que la veo tengo ganas de besarla hasta el cansancio, y paradójicamente nunca me canso de hacerlo —A esas alturas de la conversación, Kate sentía que la comisaría había subido unos cuantos grados y sintió su corazón acelerarse.

— ¿Debería de ponerme celosa de esta mujer? Parece quererla mucho —Castle sonrió mientras escuchaba el leve ronroneo sensual con el que ella hablaba y se sorprendió de tanta soltura que tenía. Esa nueva etapa de Kate lo tenía encantado.

—No sabes cuánto, detective. Estoy deseando verla hoy en la noche y hacer una cuantas cosas con ella —Kate reprimió un jadeo y cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio. Definitivamente esa conversación parecía estárseles saliendo de control, pero no le importaba mucho porque le agradaba. Ella también se moría por verlo aun cuando apenas tenían unas cuantas horas separados. Horas que parecían días.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas? —Preguntó arrugando distraídamente la esquina de una hoja en blanco que tenía sobre el escritorio. A pesar de que su mente le decía parar con la conversación que se estaba volviendo un tanto erótica, sus palabras seguían sonando sexys y la excitación se mostraba en su bajo tono de voz intentando que nadie la escuchara.

—Empezaría por besarla, saborear sus dulces labios, robándole el aire. Besaría su cuello mientras desabotono uno a uno los botones de su blusa hasta quitársela —Castle usaba también un tono de voz bajo aunque no hubiese nadie alrededor. La inocencia inicial había sido desplazada y en ese momento hablaba con el único fin de llevarla al límite… o hasta donde ella se lo permitiera—. Recostarla en la cama y quitar sus pantalones lentamente, acariciando sus piernas en el proceso —Kate cerró los ojos extasiada, la voz ronca de él transportándola, haciéndola olvidar momentáneamente del lugar en el que se encontraba—. Me desharía del molesto sujetador negro que, a pesar de que le queda increíble, me cubre la vista de sus pechos. Llevaría mi boca hasta su pezón, succionando hasta endurecerlo —Inconscientemente Kate soltó un gemido ahogado, abriendo los ojos y topándose de nuevo con la comisaría silenciosa y aburrida. Maldijo un _joder_ en su mente y comenzó a respirar para serenarse. Realmente se había excitado. Giró su cabeza lentamente y usó su vista periférica para notar que sus compañeros tenían la mirada puesta en ella.

El sonrojo que vino después fue indescriptible. Se moría de la vergüenza y aun así trató de arreglárselas para no hacerlo notar.

—Me encantaría seguir hablando, Castle, pero estoy en el trabajo y los chicos no me quitan la mirada de encima —Se pasó una mano por el cabello y escuchó como Rick soltaba un suspiro de resignación.

— ¿Te veo esta noche, entonces? —Preguntó luego de unos segundos en silencio, haciendo que ella esbozara una gran sonrisa.

—Claro. Te estaré esperando… y me quitaré el molesto sujetador negro para hacer fluir el asunto —Dijo antes de colgar y recargarse en el respaldo de su silla. Las horas que seguirían serían las más largas. Tendría que encontrar alguna manera de que el tiempo se fuera más rápido, y de acabar con el calor que se había instaurado en ella.

Castle se metió el iPhone a la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y respiró varias veces antes de encaminarse hacia la sala de juntas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hablando con Kate pero sabía que quería salir ya y hacer con ella todo lo que había comenzado a decir por teléfono.

Kate dejó su teléfono sobre el escritorio y trató de centrarse de nuevo en el papeleo que tenía frente a ella.

—Hey, Beckett —La llamó Ryan. Ella se giró hacia su compañero y arqueó una ceja de manera interrogativa. Espo' esbozó una sonrisa de burla que Kate distinguió bastante bien. Había sido pillada—. ¿Quién era? —Preguntó Ryan cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y moviendo su silla de nuevo hacia su escritorio.

Kate se puso seria haciendo una mueca y girándose hacia la pila de papeles que la esperaba impaciente. Tan solo esperaba que ellos no hayan notado el rubor de sus mejillas o cómo se mordía el labio al recordar la llamada de Castle.

—Nadie que conozcas —Dijo rodando los ojos pero tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios. Se iba a dar el gusto de dejarlos en suspenso durante un buen tiempo. Y de disfrutar de su relación con Castle esa noche. No aguantaba la espera.

Espo' garabateó unas cuantas palabras en una hoja de papel y se la aventó a su compañero, el cual asintió después de leerla.

" _Aquí comienza la guerra_ ". Un segundo papel aterrizó en un documento frente a Ryan y éste lo leyó volviendo a asentir.

" _Por descubrir quién es el novio de Beckett_ ".

No tenían ni idea de quién era.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado… de verdad disfruto mucho escribiendo sobre Castle y creo que me anima más cuando a ustedes les gusta, así que ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Acepto de todo, gracias por leer**

 ***Grace***


End file.
